Just Kiss Already
by sunny123781
Summary: Kirk and Spock have been through so much together, but maybe Spock's latest heroics is the tipping point to their relationship... the tipping point to better things perhaps. ((FOR YOU EMMA))


"You out of everyone on this ship, Spock, should be the one to think about your actions!" Kirk yelled. The two men had recently gotten back from another one of their daring missions gone wrong.

"I assure you, Captain, I was nothing but logical."

Kirk had his officer follow him into his private quarters as the Captain could take no more near-death experiences from his best friend. That and he didn't want to have an audience.

Kirk scoffed at Spock's reply.

"Your tone insinuates that you worry for me, Captain, but I can assure you I only do these things to secure safety to the ship and the rest of the crew."

"I'm not talking about the crew, Spock, I'm talking about you!"

"Yes," he paused, "but the topic in question brings me actions under review. My actions and thoughts were due to the fact that the need of the many-"

"Don't bullshit me, Spock," Kirk scowled. "You weren't thinking of the backlash you would have caused if Scotty didn't grab you in time. Stop playing the martyr," he said quieter, his tone still sharp.

Spock stepped in his place, straightening his back as he let Kirk's words sink in.

"I assure you I never intentionally-"

"Spock," Kirk sighed. "You have to see what these stunts do to me? I can't imagine you dying, being left out here alone, being... being hurt or tortured, this isn't a game!"

"And I do not play it like one. Every situation there are a number of outcomes and a number of actions that are needed to assure the least amount of fatalities. Today it was-"

"If you're going to keep putting your life in the line of danger I just won't take you."

"Captain," he said loudly, his hands falling from behind his back to his sides, "I do not understand your sudden retaliation against my motives."

"Oh it's not sudden, Spock," Kirk assured him. Spock's brows furrowed at his tone and what his words implied.

"I don't understand," Spock began, slightly flustered, "I thought that you would agree that saving the ship and the crew would be first priority? I'm not the one who's thinking illogically, you are!" he deducted. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Because I'm responsible for you, Mr. Spock. Along with everyone else on this ship and I will not have a single crew member doing heroics in order to prove that they can. We all know you have it in you, Spock, we all know you have the smarts to logically pull off this "save everybody" technique, but only if it means that you're the one who bites the dust!"

"No, Captain, I do not believe that is the whole truth," Spock began, loudly, just as Kirk was. "It would make sense for you to act this way towards any other crew member, but you're more passionate. You're not simply acting, you're acting out like a child would. I'm simply trying to understand how this exactly correlates to my actions in the field. You're emotional outbursts are not satisfactory in this conversation either as they hardly ever are. If you would just take a moment to analyze the situation then you would understand that my sacrifice would have been necessary and helpful."

"But you didn't _need_ to be sacrificed," he said, heavy pauses between words as he stepped closer to his officer, "because you're standing right _in front_ of me, and no one is dead or _injured_."

"I understand Captain, it's just that-"

"You don't understand, Spock," Kirk exploded. "You've never understood! We spend day in and day out with each other and never once have you every understood!"

"If you would so kindly explain it to me then," Spock replied haughtily, not caring for his friend's tone. "Perhaps then I could-"

"I love you, Spock!" Kirk shouted, throwing his hands up, his chest heaving with exhaustion.

The room fell silent. It was a harsh comparison between the loud arguing that was just ensued but Spock didn't have anything to say... It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say per se it was that he couldn't fathom the words to explain what he was thinking, and feeling, and-

"Every time you go out there... and you pull this stunt... _every time_..." Kirk drew out his words, speaking softly and slow as if it hurt him to get it all out. "I have to stand there and watch you at the brink of death and I... I just can't take it anymore. I can't bear the thought of loosing you let alone having to watch it happen before my eyes."

"Kirk, I... You act as though I do not have similar feelings for you. I do. I... It's not only my human side that wants you to be safe for emotional reasons but my Vulcan side as well. Vulcans feel deeper than humans do, so deeply that I usually do not understand how to handle myself and therefore push them away. But Kirk, I never intended for you to-"

The Captain of the Enterprise stepped forward and overtook Mr. Spock's mouth with that of his own, the two men suddenly enthralled in each other's presence. But just as it had happened, it stopped, and Kirk was the first to pull away, surprised by his own actions. This is not the end of it however as chests rise and fall with the sudden exposure of either man.

Spock grabs hold of his friend and kisses him back, their faces not quite melting with the other's touch as they are obviously trying to hold onto these moments forever. Kirk's lips are softer than Spock had imagined and Kirk didn't realize Spock knew how to work his tongue so well but these were pleasant surprises and they continued before Spock too pulled back.

They look at each other, shocked that that this had finally happened, and left their mouths open in this moment of silence.

"Was that alright?" Spock asked him carefully and logically.

"Oh come here," Kirk responded. The shorter man leaned forward and kissed his best friend once again, this time pulling him close and feeling his body for the first time. He could feel his dick throbbing at the thought of finally approaching Spock and making his often daydreams and true reality, but he would have to lead up to that... that would come later.

Spock held Kirk against his body, his hands running up and down the curves of his back, feeling out every inch of his body before he began to kiss the side of his face and make his way over to Kirk's earlobes. He kissed them and the skin behind them before he dared to suck on the loose skin, but it was all worth it to hear that sigh come from his friend's mouth.

Kirk dove into the nape of Spock's neck, kissing the supple skin that laid there and climbing his way under the man's chin where he licked the taller man's jaw line. He had spent months drooling over a moment like this and now that the moment had finally arrived he could barely control himself. His hands rode down Spock's back, feeling the taut skin under his shirt, and he dared to pull its fabric over Spock's head and off his body. He grinned lowly, feeling Spock's cock rising against his pants.

Spock runs his fingers through Kirk's hair, feeling the soft textures of his locks and massaging his scalp all while grabbing hold of his strands to keep himself in check.

They continue to feel each other, kissing once again and letting the taste of the other course through their veins. Spock's hand crawled under Kirk's shirt and pressed against the man's smooth chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat that matching the throbbing of his body.

They were about to do more, they were about to make their thoughts a living reality, but there came a sound that seemed to pierce their moment like a dagger of purity in a moment of utterly the opposite.

The door opened and in came the familiar face and motions of Bones.

They all stopped. Frozen. Shocked. All of them struck with awe and wide eyes. They all look at each other, all three of them. Spock and Kirk were intertwined in each other and they had no idea how Bones was going to react or what he was going to tell the rest of the crew or if he was-

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" he yelled, throwing his hands up and taking another look at the two. He yelled again, mainly to himself, and turned on his heel, marching out the door. It was easy to say that Kirk and Spock were flabbergasted but they couldn't help but chuckle under their breaths, still holding onto each other and letting their warmth build their passions once again.


End file.
